Bullet
by Lollipop456
Summary: AU. Jack survives after being shot, Bobby knows something that he doesn't. And it may change their relationship forever...kind of mushy at first, but then grows darker. WARNING: I have NOT seen the movie in full pieces
1. Chapter 1

"Bobby...Bobby..." Jack said faintly

Bobby, Angel, and Jerry had stopped their grieving for a moment's time and turned to their dead brother, or, at least, their brother who they THOUGHT was dead. Bobby ran to Jack's side, and took his hand.

"I'm here, Jack. I'm right here." Bobby assured

"It's so hard to breathe..." Jack wheezed.

"The ambulance wil be here soon, you'll be all right." Bobby whispered

"You promise?" Jack asked

"Of course I do." Bobby replied after a brief beat

It took about 20 minutes for the ambulance to arrive, Bobby kept Jack concious by telling him old stories and making corny jokes at him. The ambulance pulled onto the curb next to their house, they removed a stretcher from the back and lifted it over to where Jack was laying.

"Hey, little Fairy, help is here." Bobby said comfortingly

The paramedics lifted a semi-concious Jack onto the stretcher, Bobby held onto his hand and walked alongside him until they came to the ambulance doors.

"Sir, you can't ride with him." A paramedic stated

"The hell I can't!" Bobby snapped

"Bobby?" Jack panicked as they laid him down alone in the ambulance

Bobby crawled into the back of the ambulance with Jack and took his hand

"I'm not leaving, I'm not leaving." Bobby said in a calm voice

"I'm so scared." Jack cried

"Don't be, all right? These people are going to help you, they aren't going to hurt you." Bobby assured

The paramedics rushed to get an IV into Jack, after that; they putted him on an oxygen tank and gave him a few more meds through his IV. Jack was weak and disoriented, Mark struggled to keep him awake until they arrived at the hospital. They moved Jack's body onto a transportable bed and carted him off to the operating room, Bobby stayed with him; his hand seemed to be glued to Jack's.

"Can you sing me the song?" Jack asked weakly

"Awww...Jackie, I hadn't sang that to you since you were five." Bobby said softly

Bobby nodded his head and began to sing a oh-so familiar tune to his adoptive brother:

_Two drifters, off to see the world_

_There's such a lot of world to see_

_We're after that same rainbow's end, waitin' round the bend_

_My huckleberry friend, moon river, and me_

They finally made it to the operating room, Bobby kept singing to a groaning and easily frigthened Jack.

_Moon river, wider than a mile_

_I'm crossing you in style some day_

_Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker_

_Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way_

Jack finally fell asleep as the doctors prepped to remove the bullet, a nurse escorted Bobby out of the room.

"Hey, will he be okay?" Bobby asked

"I can't really say, sir-"

"Just tell me the damn truth!" Bobby snapped furiously

"...Maybe." The nurse said in an unsure voice as she left the worried brother and stepped back into the operating room


	2. Coma

Bobby's fingers tapped rapidly against his kneecap, he took a quick sip from his coffee and then proceeded to stand up and began pacing the floor. Jerry and Angel were quite annoyed by this point, their brothers nerves were beginning to gain on theirs. Jerry touched Bobby's shoulders and sat him down for a few short seconds, until a nurse came into the waiting room; blood was covering her scrubs, her manner seemed to be solemn and pale.

"Is he okay?" Bobby asked

"He is stablizied." The nurse announced

"Thank god." Bobby sighed, as he buried his head in his hands.

"But, we did have complications." The nurse added

"Complications?" Jerry repeated

"Apparently, he has had some brain damage...Your brother is in a comatose state." The nurse said sadly

"Coma? He's in a coma!" Bobby was in a slight state of shock

"Would you like to see him?" The nurse asked

"Yeah, of course." Bobby said quietly

The nurse led Bobby to the ICU, he tried to focus on the long hallway and not the sounds of moaning and crying coming from other rooms. She pushed open a door, the first sound that Bobby heard; was the sound of beeping monitors and the sound of shallow breathing. Jack had two tubes sticking out of his mouth, a long thin tube running along his nose, and an IV pumping medications into the youngest brother.

"Jack, it's Bobby. Little Fairy, can you open your eyes?" Bobby whispered in Jack's ear

Jack did not respond at all, Bobby turned worryingly to the nurse.

"He can hear you, but he can't obey you." The nurse explained

"Thanks." Bobby said softly

The nurse smiled and left the room, Bobby grabbed a chair and placed it next to Jack's bed. He took his hand and let out a hopeless sigh as he ran his fingers through Jack's hair.

"You're going to be okay, pal. You'll be okay." Bobby whispered

Bobby listened, for a few brief seconds, to the sounds of the monitors. He then laughed slightly and sat on the bed.

"You know, I was thinking about the day that Ma found you and took you in. You were about...3 months old and wrapped in a black trash bag, I was three and not exactly ready to accept another brother. The way I teased you... I gave you a hard time, Jack. But I loved you, I loved you more than anything...So you can't die on me, you gotta hang on." Bobby whispered

A male doctor entered with a folder and a pen, he touched Bobby's shoulder.

"Sir, is this your brother?" The doctor asked

"Yeah." Bobby said with a gentle smile

"I have a few questions, they will be very short." The doctor declared

"All right." Bobby nodded

"What's his full name?" The doctor asked

"Jackson Nathaniel Mercer." Bobby replied as he massaged Jack's hand

"How odd..." The doctor said to himself

"What's odd?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, his first and middle name just sounded familiar." The doctor pondered for a moment

"He was adopted when he was little, so was I. We knew his name was Jack Nathaniel because of a letter that we found, as well as 10 cents to help pay for him. Lotta good that did." Bobby remarked, ending on a sarcastic note

"Don't you know anything about his biological family history?" The doctor asked

"What's it to you?" Bobby snapped

"It's just for his records, Mr.Mercer." The doctor assured

"Can I talk to you outside?" Bobby asked

"If it makes you comfortable." The doctor declared, Bobby nodded and leaned over Jack.

"I'll be back, Little Fairy. Just right outside." Bobby whispered, he kissed Jack's forehead.

Bobby and the doctor stepped outside of Jack's room, Bobby closed the door and sighed.

"Listen, I do know that his Mom was in a hopeless situation and that his dad was a drunk and was on crack. That's all I know, but if you breathe one word of this to Jack when he wakes up...I'll have him transferred." Bobby threatened

Bobby returned to the room and went back to Jack's bedside, he held onto his hand.

"Just show us you're okay, Jack." Bobby whispered to himself

Jack suddenly squeezed his brother's hand, a sign that he had heard him. But it would be a long road...After all, he still needed to open his eyes.


	3. The Stranger

Bobby fell asleep at Jack's bedside, Jerry came into the room and woke his brother. Bobby looked at Jack and then turned to Jerry.

"Did he open his eyes?" Bobby asked

"Not yet, man. You've only been asleep for a couple of hours." Jerry whispered

"I'm going to walk around a bit, can you sit with him?" Bobby requested

"Of course." Jerry nodded

"Okay..." Bobby rose to his feet and planted a kiss on Jack's forehead "Jerry's going to sit with you now." Bobby whispered

Jerry and Bobby traded places, Bobby went down to the vending machine. There was a man trying to get his Snickers bar out of the machine, he seemed to be homeless judging by his scruffy looking features and ragged clothing. Bobby gently pushed him aside and kicked the machine twice, which caused the candy bar to finally come down. Bobby handed the stranger the Snickers bar and then went on to get his coffee.

"Accident?" The man suddenly said, Bobby turned to him.

"What did you say?" Bobby asked

"Are you here because of a car wreck?" The stranger asked

"Uh...no. My baby brother was shot and I was just sitting with him." Bobby explained

"Is he okay?" The stranger asked

"He's in a coma." Bobby stated

"I'm sorry." The stranger apologized

"It's all right. He's very strong, and he can hear conversations. He just hasn't opened his eyes yet." Bobby explained

"Give him my best." The stranger requested

"I will." Bobby said quietly

There was a moment of silence between the two, Bobby finally spoke up.

"Someone in your family get hurt?" Bobby asked

"My son..." The stranger began

"Accident?" Bobby asked

"Shot." The stranger said simply

"Kind of ironic." Bobby said half to himself and half to the stranger.

"Yeah." The stranger chuckled nervously

"What's your kid's name?" Bobby asked

"Jackson." The stranger stated, Bobby dropped his coffee to the floor

"Did I say something wrong?" The stranger asked

Bobby was stunned into silence, Angel came running into the waiting room; he began to tug at Bobby's arm.

"Bob, some docs want you to sign papers." Angel stated

Angel hauled a stunned Bobby to his feet, the only thing the young man could do was stare at the stranger. With confused and solemn eyes, his mouth was a slightly agape; he could not believe who he had just encountered...He had just encountered Jack's father. Angel led Bobby out of the waiting room and away from the man.

"Who were you talking to back there?" Angel asked

"A friend of Jack's." Bobby said quietly


	4. Confrontation

Six weeks went by, Jack was still comatose and Bobby was still trying to shake off the fact of who he encountered. How did Jack's father find out where he was? Why was he at the hospital? Did he have intentions of taking Jack somewhere? Did he have intentions of telling Jack who he was and then make off with his money? Bobby tried really hard not to think about the possibilites because they were clouding his head. All that really mattered was getting Jack to open his eyes.

One day, Bobby was outside of Jack's room talking with Angel when they both suddenly heard the bedsheets rustle. They both ran into the room, Bobby placed his hand on Jack's forehead and stroked his hair.

"Jack...Can you hear me? Little Fairy, I need you to do something...I want you to open your eyes." Bobby requested

The two brothers waited in antciptation when finally something happened. Jack opened his eyes and turned his head towards Bobby and Angel, who managed to put on a smile for him. Jack seemed a bit frightened, like he had forgotten where he was.

"Jack, I know you're scared but you don't have to worry. You're in the hospital, you're safe and we are all here. Now I know you can't talk right now but that's because you were in a coma and couldn't breathe on your own, so they had to test tube you." Bobby assured.

Jack smiled as best as he could and fell asleep, Bobby took his hand and clasped it in his own and silently prayed out of gratitude for Jack's survival. Angel massaged his shoulders and gestured his head towards the door, he nodded and allowed Angel to sit with Jack for awhile. Bobby stepped into the hallway when he saw Jack's father coming down the hall, he panicked and quickly slammed the door to the hospital room and locked it.

"Hey I remember you, the coffe man."Jack's father chuckled.

"Yeah, that's me." Bobby said solemnly.

"How's your brother?" Jack's father asked.

Bobby turned towards the glass plate window, Jack's father joined him as they both observed Jack who was listening to Angel talk.

"Hey...your brother seems really strong." Jack's father smiled.

"Your SON is strong." Bobby corrected.

"My son?" Jack's father repeated.

"My brother is your son." Bobby declared.

"That can't be possible, I was told who the person who adopted him had no children." Jack's father stated.

"No children of her own. Jack, me, Angel and Jerry are adopted." Bobby said simply.

"My son has been associated with niggers?" Jack's father asked.

"No, he has been associated with his brothers." Bobby remarked.

"I'm going to see my son."

Jack's father tried to turned the handle, until he realized the door was locked.

"It's locked." Jack's father announced.

"Jack doesn't even know who you are, did you think I was going to let you go in there and announce yourself?" Bobby asked.

"He's my son, I have a right to see him."

Bobby forced him against a wall and picked up him up his coat, lifting him 2 feet off the ground.

"You had that right 20 years ago! Jack believes his dad is dead because he doped himself up, he believes his Mom drank herself to death. If you go in there and tell him you are...You'll upset him. Hell, you will piss him off. Let's get one thing straight...I don't want you near my baby brother ever. Go back to your hole and stay there."

Bobby shoved Jack's father, causing him to flip over a cart that was carrying bedpans. Bobby entered Jack's room, putting on a smile for his little brother.

"I'm back." Bobby announced.

Angel looked at Bobby, knowing at the back of his mind that his brother was hiding something. Jack pointed towards the door, Bobby took his hand and shook his head.

"It's nothing, Little Fairy. I just had to take a walk." Bobby assured.

"Are you sure?" Angel asked.

"I'm sure." Bobby's eyes narrowed.


	5. Protect Me

It took Jack the longest time to build up his motor skills again, that includes walking and talking. After a month, Jack was basically himself with the expection that he couldn't walk without the assistance of his brothers. One day, Bobby was walking with Jack when the youngest began to complain that his feet were really sore. Bobby helped him to the nearest chair and lifted one foot onto his knees and began to massage it, Jack had his attention on a man that was approaching.

"Who's that?" Jack asked.

Bobby looked in the direction that Jack was staring and noticed that the man was Jack's father, he tried to stay calm.

"It's nobody, Little Fairy. Nobody." Bobby assured.

"I saw him outside my room a few times and I was...thinking if he wanted to meet me." Jack said slowly.

"He doesn't and believe me...You don't want to meet him." Bobby said quietly.

Jack's father finally came closer and met Jack's eyes before continuing on his way, Bobby sighed and let Jack's foot off his knees before switching to his other foot.

Jack was in the hospital for two more weeks before he was sent home, Bobby and Angel were the ones who helped him inside and to the couch. Bobby covered him with a blanket and made him as comfortable as possible.

"Now, I am going to make you some lunch." Bobby smiled.

"Okay." Jack nodded.

Bobby kissed Jack's forehead and went into the next room and took out his gun.

"I've gotta protect you, buddy. I've gotta protect you." Bobby said to himself.


	6. At All Costs

Bobby made Jack some soup and fed it to him. Soon after, Jack fell asleep and this gave Bobby the perfect opprotunity to go outside and practice his shooting. After a few minutes, Angel arrived with groceries. He saw that Jack was sleeping peacefully and wondered what happened to Bobby.

"Bobby? Bobby?" Angel called out.

Angel suddenly heard a gun go off around the back of the house. He stepped outside and saw Bobby practicing shooting empty beer cans.

"What are you doing?" Angel asked.

Bobby couldn't hear anything because he was wearing ear muffs. He removed the muffs and turned to Angel.

"What?"

"I asked what the hell you were doing."

"I was just practicing."

"Okay. Ma was shot down, and Jack almost died. So now you want to practice using those damn things? What is this about, Bobby?"

"The truth? I ran into somebody at the hospital. Somebody who will hurt Jack."

"Who has the sense to hurt Jackie?"

"His father."

"You ran into his Dad?"

"I didn't know it was him until he mentioned Jack's name. Then he said that his son was in a coma."

"That dumbass abandoned Jackie twenty years ago. How did he find him?"

"I don't know. I just know that he wants to see him. I can't let that happen, Angel. I can't put him through this again. So, I've decided to end it. Permanently."

"Okay, you have every right to be angry, but no man is worth killing. After all, he did care enough to show up."

"He's missed twenty years of his life, Angel. Nothing can make up for that."

"Bobby, just let him see him before you go blowing off his head. Tell Jack."

"No. I won't see him get hurt again."

Bobby began to head back inside when...

"Are you sure he'll be hurt?"

Bobby did not answer Angel. He went inside and slammed the door.

"Bobby?"

When Bobby heard Jack calling for him, he ran straight to the living room and knelt at his side.

"You okay, Little Fairy?"

"I'm fine. I just heard a gun."

"I'm sorry, Jackie. I didn't mean to wake you."

"You mean it was you?"

"Yeah. I was just fooling around. Okay? Go back to sleep."

"C-Could you sit with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course."

Bobby placed his hand in Jack's and waited for him to fall asleep again. It took about ten minutes, but he was finally asleep. Knowing that he was asleep, Bobby snuck out of the house and drove down to a dock. He held the gun in his hand and then tossed it into the water. He went to the nearest payphone and dialed for Jack's father.

"Hi. I've thought about it. You can see him. No, he doesn't know yet. I'll tell him tonight. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see you to. Bye."

Bobby hung up the phone and then kicked a trash can.

"Damn it!"


End file.
